The MBRS Program at California State Polytechnic University (Cal Poly), Pomona is designed to establish a vigorous, high quality, interdisciplinary, biomedical research program that will involve underrepresented minority graduate and undergraduate students in the exciting and rewarding process of research, thereby, motivating them to pursue careers as research scientists. The program includes six sub- projects involving a total of eight faculty, of all strong, demonstrable commitments to research and undergraduate education. The projects are diverse as well, covering topics ranging from organ system structure and function, to cellular and molecular biology, and organic and biochemistry. The students taking part in the program will: 1) develop excellent mentoring relationships with the faculty: 2) learn research techniques, 3) enhance their writing and speaking skills; 4) attend monthly biomedical seminars; 5) present their research results at an annual MBRS Biomedical Symposium; 6) attend meetings of national professional scientific societies; and 7) co-author publications in refereed journals. Most of the student participants in the Cal Poly MBRS program will be recruited from the Science Educational Enhancement Services (SEES) Program. This outstanding program, established in the Fall of 1987 to increase t he number of Latino, African American, and native American students graduating from Cal Poly Pomona with degrees in the sciences and mathematics, was recognized by the National Academic Advising Association in 1990 as the Outstanding Institutional Advising Program. Cal Poly Pomona is in the midst of a major transformation. Under the leadership of a new president, Bob Suzuki, the university has placed high priority on: the enhancement of research and other scholarly activities, preparing students for life, leadership, and careers in a changing, multicultural world; and promoting academic excellence, educational equity, and diversity in the campus community. Policies and programs have been instituted that will benefit from and contribute to the success and impact of the MBRS program at Cal Poly, Pomona.